Enredos Amorosos
by Luuucyin.TheSky
Summary: Haruhi ha cambiado la vida de todos nuestros queridos muchachos en algún aspecto. Sin embargo, dos de ellos están dispuestos a darlo todo con tal de conseguir el amor de nuestra castaña favorita. ¿Quién ganará? TamakixHaruhixHikaru y otras parejas que surgirán en el curso de la historia. Presencia de un OC.


_**Ouran High School Host Club no es propiedad mía, sino de Bisco Hatori**_

**Enredos Amorosos**

_Capítulo 1_

Ah…Sábado. El día del fin de semana más tranquilo, no sólo para descansar del colegio, sino para poder tener tiempo a solas. Sin ningún tipo de molestia, estudiando calmadamente. Sin ningún grupo de tipos extraños que siempre la metían en problemas a los que ella generalmente llamaba 'amigos'. Sólo ella, su casa y quizás algún apunte o libro para estudiar o repasar. Sí, definitivamente Haruhi no pensaba desperdiciar esa tarde.

Hacía tan sólo unos momentos que había salido del supermercado para comprar las cosas necesarias para la cena. Por supuesto, no era nada nuevo que ella se dedicara a eso mientras su padre trabajaba. Era mediodía y no había demasiadas personas en la calle, pero la castaña no se había fijado en eso, sólo se concentraba en el cargamento de los ingredientes para la noche y en los paquetes de café instantáneo que Kyouya le había dicho que comprara para el lunes.

Al principio no aceptó, hasta que el pelinegro muy amablemente le mencionó algo sobre reducir su deuda. _'El poder del Rey de las Sombras…' _pensó, un poco hastiada con sólo recordarlo.

De todas maneras, su segundo año en el Instituto hasta ahora iba de maravilla, a pesar de que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Tamaki seguía siendo el mismo príncipe idiota que derretía a las doncellas con sus palabras sacadas de un cuento de hadas, los gemelos los mismos diablillos fascinados en molestar tanto a su rey como a su juguete –Término que a Haruhi no le agradaba en absoluto, pero lamentablemente ya se había acostumbrado-, Kyouya el avaro pero inteligente experto en las finanzas del Club, Honey el adorable con complejo de niño que adoraba los dulces y por último Mori, el serio pero fiel sirviente y amigo del rubio mayor.

Hacía bastante poco que las clases habían comenzado, y no le había costado demasiado recuperar el ritmo de lo que era asistir al Instituto día a día y comenzar un nuevo año en el Host Club. De alguna manera añoraba un poco el hecho de estudiar duramente para poder obtener buenas calificaciones y sentirse no sólo satisfecha con sus logros, sino también cada vez más cerca de su sueño de ser abogada.

A veces se ponía a pensar que hubiese sucedido si nunca se hubiera encontrado con todo ese alboroto en la biblioteca y en consecuencia habría tenido que ir a la tercera sala de música. Si no hubiera conocido a ese grupo de _idiotas_ extraños, pero que al mismo tiempo eran el grupo de personas más único y unido que ella había conocido jamás. Y que realmente podía decir que ellos eran sus verdaderos amigos.

Por supuesto ella nunca había mencionado eso, o bien lo había hecho muy pocas veces. En primer lugar porque ella nunca había sido ese tipo de chica súper expresiva con sus pensamientos, al menos no de manera regular. Y en segundo lugar porque no tenía ganas de tener a su rey junto a los Hitachiin pegados como sanguijuelas en ella y diciendo cosas como _'¡Qué linda eres!_'

Pero los quería, y mucho.

Haruhi salió de sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a sentir un calor fuera de lo común en su cabeza, por lo que supo que debía apurarse antes de derretirse del calor. Decidió avanzar un poco más rápido, pero su vista tuvo que bajar unos momentos en las bolsas que llevaba entre sus brazos para cuidar de que nada se le caiga. Grave error.

Contra todo pronóstico, sintió que el peso de otra persona chocaba contra ella y no pasaron muchos segundos antes de que terminara tendida en el suelo, con las bolsas a su alrededor y los ingredientes y el café instantáneo esparcidos por todos lados.

-_Oh my God_.- Fue lo primero que escuchó cuando su cabeza estuvo consciente de lo que había sucedido. Levantó un poco la vista y se encontró con una muchacha de cabello negro y que parecía de su edad que la miraba preocupada.- ¡Lo siento tanto! Ha sido mi culpa, ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, en un japonés con un acento un poco extraño.

Haruhi se sobó un poco la nuca. -Sí, no te preocupes…No ha sido nada…- Murmuró. Notó que los ojos celestes de la muchacha aún la miraban afligidos y que la misma le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La castaña la aceptó con calma, la cual se esfumó tan pronto como había venido al ver que todas las cosas que había comprado estaban rotas y esparcidas por el suelo, y por lo tanto, desperdiciadas.- Uh…

-Por Lennon, mira lo que he hecho.- La chica la miró preocupada nuevamente.- De verdad, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, yo…-

-¡Ya sé! –De un momento a otro la pelinegra le sonrió.- Te daré dinero y te acompañaré a comprar todo eso.

-No, está b…-

-Por favor.- Volvió a interrumpir a una confundida y modesta Haruhi.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Aunque bueno... ¿Podrías decirme hacia donde fuiste a comprar? –Le sonrió nerviosa.

-No eres de aquí, ¿Cierto? –Se interesó la Host. Se había agachado unos momentos en el suelo para ver si podía rescatar algo de lo que había comprado, pero no había tenido suerte. De todas formas, le parecía un poco extraño el hecho de encontrarse a una persona que hablara tan extraño y que siendo una completa desconocida se ofreciera para reponer sus compras. Madre, ¿Por qué siempre debían pasarle ese tipo de cosas a ella? Comenzaba a pensar que era alguna especie de imán para las personas extrañas.

-No..¿Se nota mucho? –Preguntó la desconocida, sonriéndole con ligereza.- La verdad es que hace poco me mudé aquí, no entiendo mucho. – Le tendió la mano.- Scarlett Johnson, a tu servicio.

-…Fujioka Haruhi.- Respondió la castaña mientras le estrechaba la mano, aún un poco extrañada.

-Un placer, Haruhi.- Le sonrió.- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? No quiero robarte más tiempo.

-Seguro…-La verdad es que Fujioka no sabía que responder en ese momento. Pero la chica estaba siendo amable y en esos momentos pensó que se sentiría culpable si le hubiera dicho que no. De todas maneras, encontraría la forma de que la desconocida no tuviera que pagar todo.

Así que se dispusieron a caminar unas cuantas calles de regreso al supermercado en donde Haruhi había comprado todas sus adquisiciones. Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos momentos, pues la verdad que la castaña no sabía exactamente qué decir, sin embargo Scarlett parecía muy ocupada mirando y mirando el lugar a su alrededor, casi con fascinación.

-Las casas aquí son tan…Extrañas.- Comentó en voz baja la pelinegra, mirando de reojo a Haruhi.- Bueno, de todos modos la cultura de aquí es fascinante.

-_Ya tenía pinta de extranjera_…-Pensó la más bajita.- ¿De donde vienes, entonces? –Se interesó, mientras sus bellos y grandes ojos castaños se posaban en la otra.

-_England_. _London_, para ser más exacta.- Respondió.- Mi padre hace poco se casó con una mujer llamada Akira, y es de aquí. Así que nos mudamos a Japón. Hace tiempo que vengo estudiando un poco el idioma, pero se me hace un poco difícil.- Se sinceró.

-Ya veo…De todas maneras, no suena mal.- Comentó Haruhi, hasta que su vista dejó de mirar a la inglesa y se posó en el establecimiento en el que había estado hace un buen rato.- Ah, aquí es…Ven.

Scarlett asintió ante la indicación y finalmente entraron en el lugar. No les llevó demasiado tiempo encontrar las cosas, a pesar de que la pelinegra se atrasaba bastante y había perdido de vista a Haruhi unas cuántas veces por el hecho de distraerse con cada producto que había en las góndolas y demás. De hecho la Host pudo notar que ya se había acaparado varias cosas para ella, sólo esperaba que al menos la chica tuviera idea de lo que había tomado.

-¡Tienen tantas cosas aquí! Esto es genial…-

-_Sólo es un supermercado_…-Pensó en voz baja la castaña, girando los ojos. Dudaba que la otra la hubiera escuchado. Por unos momentos esa actitud alegre y confianzuda le recordó a cierto rubio con pinta de príncipe que junto otros más era aproximadamente el noventa por ciento de sus problemas regulares.

Pronto notó que la pelinegra se acercaba a su lado nuevamente, con ambas manos completamente ocupadas, mientras que ella se dedicaba a escoger el empaque de arroz de la marca que se solía comprar siempre. Scarlett notó que el cajón para poner cosas de Haruhi estaba lleno de pequeños paquetes de café.

-Al parecer en tu casa beben mucho café, ¿No? –Comentó la chica, haciendo que Haruhi se girara a verla.

-Eh, sí…Algo así.- Respondió la castaña rascándose la mejilla, era mejor responder eso antes de decir _'La verdad es para los ricos bastardos de mis amigos que se fascinan con esto'.- _Bueno, ya he terminado con todo…De verdad, no tienes que pagar…

La chica soltó una carcajada.- ¿De verdad todos aquí son tan modestos? Anda, ya me dijiste que sí.- Le respondió, haciéndole señas para que se dirigieran a la caja.

Lo único que Haruhi pudo hacer fue una ligera mueca, pero después asintió; ya por fin resignada. Se adelantó y avanzó junto a la chica, mientras saludaba a uno de sus vecinos que también frecuentaba el lugar. Llegaron a la caja y luego de que pasaran todas las mercancías y le dieran el precio, Scarlett sacó su cartera y le dio unos cuantos billetes, algo que llamó la atención de Haruhi. Si bien ella nunca había sido una "metiche" sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar con curiosidad la cantidad de dinero que llevaba encima. Sin embargo, lo disimuló bastante bien y en cuanto terminaron sus compras se limitó a agradecerle.

-Ah, una cosa...Haruhi…-Notó que la chica le sonrió tímidamente justo cuando se disponía a despedirse de ella y marcharse.- Bueno, la verdad es que no conozco mucho…Y sé que apenas nos hemos conocido…-La aludida alzó una ceja al notar que la otra balbuceaba un poco.- ¿Crees que podrías mostrarme la ciudad un día de éstos? –Dijo por fin, mirando expectante a la contraria.- Me parece más a gusto la idea de conocer la ciudad de la mano de un civil que conoce todo tal cuál es que de un guía turístico que sólo me mostrara todo de una manera superficial.- No dejó de sonreírle.

-Eh…Bueno…-La verdad es que Haruhi no sabía que responder ¿Ella? ¿Era necesario? Suspiró. Bueno, la muchacha se lo había pedido de manera amable y su instinto de persona servicial le decía a gritos que le dijera que sí.-…De acuerdo.- Dijo finalmente, observando como Scarlett le sonreía con emoción.- Pero estos días tengo muchas cosas que hacer, con la escuela y demás…

-De eso no hay problema, lo que sea para que me acompañes.- En serio, esta chica era demasiado confianzuda, ¿Sería siempre así?- Dime, ¿Cuándo puedes?

La castaña se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa.- Bueno…Supongo que el..¿Martes? Creo que no tengo nada importante que hacer.

-¡Genial! Martes entonces. Espera.- Tomó la envoltura de un caramelo que había comprado y le anotó allí su dirección.- Ten, ven a mi casa el martes en la tarde e iremos a recorrer la ciudad.- Le sonrió.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Haruhi, tomando el pequeño papel entre sus manos y leyendo la dirección escrita. Luego levantó la vista a la muchacha.- Bueno, tengo que irme ya, se está haciendo tarde. Hasta el martes, Scarlett-san.- le sonrió.

-Muy bien. _See you, Miss Haruhi! –_Se despidió la pelinegra, y luego cada una tomó su camino.

* * *

El resto de los días para Haruhi habían sido normales, incluso se olvidó un poco de lo que había sucedido la tarde del sábado. Era lunes y hacía tan sólo unos minutos el Host Club había cerrado sus puertas, lo que significaba que sólo faltaba que se cambiara su traje de marinero y finalmente podría irse a casa.

Pasó junto a Kyouya, quién se encontraba ocupado tecleando en su ordenador portátil como siempre, mientras se dirigía a uno de los vestidores para buscar su uniforme. Su cabeza estaba ocupada lo incómodo que comenzaba a resultarle el traje y qué podría cenar esa noche, hasta que escuchó un par de voces que la llamaban a dúo.

-¡Haruhi!~ -Los gemelos Hitachiin tomaron a su _juguete preferido_ de los hombros, impidiendo que continuara avanzando.- ¡Oye Haruhi! ¿Vamos al cine mañana? –Preguntaron los pelirrojos a unísono.- Hay unos muy buenos estrenos y queremos conocer el cine de los plebeyos…

-No.- Respondió inmediatamente la castaña, con un aire de fastidio al oír lo último.- La verdad es que dudo que les gus…

-¡HIKARU, KAORU! ¡DEJEN DE ARREGLAR SALIDAS CON MI HIJA SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN! -Tamaki no se hizo esperar, dirigiéndose a los gemelos con una expresión alterada y molesta.

-Pero mi Señor…-Comenzó Hikaru.-

-…Sólo queremos pasar tiempo de caridad con nuestra querida Haruhi.- Las sonrisas de ambos hermanos se volvieron maliciosas, como era de esperarse de ellos.

-Además, ¡De seguro se la pasa mejor con nosotros!

-_'Y aquí vamos de nuevo…'_-pensó la muchacha, mientras Tamaki comenzaba a decir cosas sobre que sería un buen padre y no permitiría que acosaran a su hija y los gemelos no paraban de reírse y burlarse del Rey del Host Club. Por su parte Haruhi aprovechó la discusión para entrar en uno de los vestidores y por fin cambiarse de ropa. Sin embargo, los gritos no cesaron:

_-Por lo absurda que se escucha ésta discusión y los comentarios que conlleva, Tamaki, estás actuando como una mujer en los días de su período menstrual._

_-¡MAMÁ! ¡Se supone que debes defenderme y estar de mi lado!-_

_-¡JAJAJA! ¡Bien dicho Kyouya!-_

_-Pues yo creo que deberíamos esperar a que Haru-chan decida qué es lo que quiere hacer…_

_-Sí-_

_-¡Mujer menstruosa, mujer menstruosa!~-_

_-¡DEJEN DE LLAMARME ASÍ!-_

Un gruñido salió de detrás de las cortinas de los vestidores, que hizo que todos se callaran. Momentos después, salió una Haruhi con una expresión molesta y el uniforme del Instituto puesto.

-Haruhi…-Comenzó Tamaki.-

-No.- Lo interrumpió la chicha de ojos cafés.- No voy a ir al cine con nadie y no voy a ir con ustedes, porque ya tengo planes para mañana.- Dijo, de manera un poco seria pero al mismo tiempo tranquila. Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas por parte de sus amigos.

-¿Planes? –Preguntaron los Hitachiin y Tamaki al mismo tiempo un poco anonados.

-Sí.-Respondió Haruhi, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola con cuidado.- Y antes que nada, es algo que no les incumbe. Nos vemos mañana.- Y luego de esas palabras, la chica de cabello corto se retiró.

Un silencio se formó en la Tercer Sala de Música, que duró tan sólo unos segundos.

-Bueno…-El primero en romper el silencio fue Kyouya, mientras cerraba su ordenador portátil.- Supongo que nosotros también deberíamos retirarnos.

-Haruhi…Tiene planes y lo ha estado ocultando a la familia…-Mencionó Tamaki en voz baja, aún un poco perdido.- ¿Por qué no nos ha querido decir nada?

-Ya sabemos que a Haru-chan no le gusta mucho hablar de sus cosas…-Comentó Honey en su habitual y encantador tono de voz. Mori asintió levemente, dando a entender que coincidía con el comentario del pequeño rubio.-

-Pero si no quiere decirlo, es porque sabe que nosotros no estaremos de acuerdo…- De pronto, los ojos azules del presidente del club se achicaron y su cine mental comenzó a funcionar.- Y sí… ¡¿Y si alguien la engañó para llevársela a un lugar peligroso?! ¡Haruhi es una chica linda, de seguro planearan secuestrarla! –El rubio se puso de pie, como si intentara ponerle más drama a su paranoia.-

-O quizás simplemente tiene alguna especie de cita.- Mencionó Kyouya mientras se acomodaba los lentes, sin parecer demasiado interesado en el tema.-

-_¿CITA? _–Esta vez el resto del club habló a unísono, aunque los gemelos y Tamaki eran quienes se notaban más afligidos por el asunto.-

- ¡Pero Haruhi aún no está lista para algo así, mi hija aún es muy pequeña para una cita! –En esos momentos Hikaru lo miró mal, aunque el rubio no lo notó.- ¡No podemos permitirlo, Haruhi debe salir con un hombre que esté aprobado por su padre!

- ¿A dónde quieres ir con todo esto? –Preguntó Kyouya, aunque en su interior creía tener la respuesta.-

- ¡Está decidido! –El de ojos azules se posicionó como un líder, señalando al frente como si allí hubiera una especie de sirviente dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes.- ¡Mañana mismo, nos infiltraremos en la cita de Haruhi para protegerla de ese hombre que osa aprovecharse de su inocencia!

Y así se inició la operación _Proteger a Haruhi del Intruso Acechador_.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Bueno, hasta acá el primer capítulo. Hola! Me llamo Lucy y es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Ouran…Hacía mucho había terminado de ver el animé y leer el manga, pero hace poco me volvieron las ganas de hacerlo y luego de unos cuántos capítulos me surgió la idea de éste fic._

_Me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión! Criticas constructivas, comentarios, sugerencias, lo que quieran es bienvenido! Igualmente les agradezco por haber leído hasta aquí. Espero sus Reviews!_


End file.
